fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Misfits
The Misfits are an original team created by Stevethebarbarian. Summary and Backstory The Misfits, otherwise known as Delta Squad #22, are an elite force of millitary operatives, each with a minor and weak supepower. They were called the Misfits by other heroes (Including The Superiors) who scoffed at their nearly useless superpowers. However, due to their thourogh masterey of their abilities and their training with Delta Force, they are a force to be reckoned with. They are all experts in several forms of hand-to-hand combat as well as with almost any weapon, and they are a perfect working unit, one that can take down enemies that should theoretically defeat them with ease. NOTE: The character's stats are mostly the same, so I will be updating the specifics over a period of several days. For now, just assume that the characers are the same with the exeptions of their powers. Codename: Smooth Operator The leader of their team. Robert Hertz is a tall, hansome man that makes the ladies swoon and the men feel insufficient. He is a master of marial arts and combat with guns, knives, swords, explosives, and almost anything he can get his hands on. His power is the ability to alter the texture of any substance he touches, making it rough or smooth, therby altering the ammount of friction that the surface gives off. By doing this, he is able to slow down foes, stop objects that are rolling or sliding, or cause his enemies or their vehicles to swerve out of control on a nearly fricionless surface. Tier: 9-A Name: Robert Hertz, AKA, "Smooth Operator" Gender: Male Age: 34 Origin: Superior Classification: Super Powered Human, Special Forces Operative Attack Potency: Wall Level or higher with explosives and guns, technichally perhaps as high as Large Building Level considering that he can easily make foes crash into stuff using their own momentum. Speed: In normal circumstances, peak human movement and reactions. However, with the intention of traveling medium-distance without a vehicle, he can strap on ice skates and ''skate ''to the destination, in the process moving signifgantly faster than peak human. Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Level Durability: Peak Human, wears a bulletproof kevlar vest Stamina: Peak Human Range: Determined by the range of his guns. His powers effect the entirety of whatever surface he is touching. Standard Equipment: A standard millitary issue handugn, assault rifle, combat knife, and bulletproof vest Intelligence: Above average, skilled leader Weaknesses: Mostly human stats, dosen't trust his team enough Powers and Abilities: Texture manipualtion, peak human skills and stats Notable Attacks and Techniques: Codename: Mind Miner Scotty Hunter is the Mind Miner, an operative with similar abilities to Deja Vu, but to a lesser extent, as he must touch the taget to take their memories, he only keeps them for a few hours, and can only dig a few weeks into their past. It is also a physical strain for him to use his powers, and he is able to physically knock himself out taking someone's memories. He is also the team's demolition specialist. Codename: Regen Humbert Nixon, regeneration (Mid-Low), espionage specialist, WIP Codename: Face of Steel Wilton Wilkie, enhanced durability in face, underwater combat expert, WIP Codename: Sci-Fi Jesse Phelps, direct interface with computers, hacker, WIP Codename: December Garret Deering, limited cytokinesis, sniper, WIP Codename: July Crystal Dickenson, limited pyrokinesis, equipment expert (really a spy inserted directly into the group to keep an eye on them for the govornment), WIP Category:Teams Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Superior Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Super Soldiers Category:Technology Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gun Users